Pink Disorder
by Don't Date A Cherry
Summary: Mungkin terlalu kekanakan. Namun melihatmu duduk di sana tanpa ada yang menghalangi pandanganku membuat hati ini tenteram. Senyummu manis sekali, layaknya permen karet strawberry yang sering aku kunyah. Senyum itu … kuharap bisa jadi milikku.


Mungkin terlalu kekanakan. Namun melihatmu duduk di sana tanpa ada yang menghalangi pandanganku membuat hati ini tenteram. Senyummu manis sekali, layaknya permen karet _strawberry_ yang sering aku kunyah. Senyum itu … kuharap bisa jadi milikku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pink Disorder**

 **A Fic by Don't Date A Cherry**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam diamku, aku berpikir. Mengapa setiap pertemuan harus dihadapi dengan ujung yang bernama perpisahan? Pertemuan yang tak terduga, menyeruakkan rona di pipi, memperbesar ritme kerja jantung, membuat napas sejenak terhenti, perasaan bahagia yang aneh dan memabukkan. Sedangkan perpisahan, setelah kenyamanan yang dinikmati bersama dalam jangka waktu tak terduga, setelah beberapa memori manis yang lekat dalam pikiran, harus hancur dengan kata itu. Perpisahan.

Aku menyukainya dengan diam yang dia miliki. Rambut hitam tegak dan mata yang dingin, kulit putihnya yang pucat, serta wajahnya yang tampan. Uchiha Sasuke memang mempesona. Sangat mempesona. Namun tahukah kalian apa yang membuatnya semakin menarik?

Ya, senyumnya.

Setiap hari Kamis pada jam pelajaran ketiga. Sasuke yang duduk di samping jendela akan melakukan hal, yang mungkin hanya aku yang menyadarinya, yang sangat jarang dia lakukan. Pada hari dan jam yang sama itu, ia selalu menatap keluar jendela, menampakkan senyumnya yang indah dan membuatku sukses ikut tidak memperhatikan pelajaran.

Tiap kali saat ini datang, kadang aku berpikir, apakah benar dia manusia atau sebenarnya dia titisan dewa? Apakah dia pernah merasa tertarik dengan seorang wanita? Bagaimana kriteria wanita idamannya? Dia terlalu diam sampai tidak ada yang tahu mengenai hal ini. Di kalangan siswi, dia pasti tidak pernah luput dari obrolan makan siang. Semuanya penasaran. Aku, juga penasaran.

"Karin!" aku menoleh ke belakang. Sedikit mendengus malas karena Suigetsu mengganggu ritual hari Kamis jam pelajaran ketigaku. Aku mendelik kesal.

"Apa?" aku melihatnya menunjuk ke arah luar jendela.

"Tadi pagi aku mendengar bisikan di koridor menuju ruang guru, Sasuke sudah punya wanita idamannya!" bisik Suigetsu dengan wajah sok misterius. Aku terbelalak.

"Yang benar saja!" ups, suaraku tidak terkontrol. _Sensei_ melihat ke arahku, menyuruhku diam. Aku melirik Sasuke, dia masih asyik dengan kegiatannya.

' _Siapa orangnya?'_ aku menulis di kertas dan melemparnya ke Suigetsu yang duduk di samping mejaku. Dia tersenyum licik. Aku tahu harus berbuat apa.

' _Iya, nanti aku traktir sepulang sekolah! Cepat beritahukan!'_ tulisku dengan kesal.

' _Haruno Sakura!'_

"APA!" aku berteriak lagi.

"Karin, diam!" _sensei_ lagi-lagi menegurku. Aku tertawa sungkan. Oh tidak! _Sensei_ berjalan ke arahku!

"Ehe …."

"Ehehe …."

"Ehehehehe …."

Suara tawa aneh macam apa itu?! Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Semua menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Sasuke! Itu Sasuke!

"EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" kali ini suara tawanya begitu aneh, keras dan menjijikkan. _Sensei_ terlihat panik dan segera menelepon seseorang. Siswa-siswa yang duduk di sekitar Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil jarak aman.

Masih dengan tawa yang sama, Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan ke arah jendela dengan tatapan aneh, seperti tatapan sangat menginginkan sesuatu. Tangannya menggapai-gapai.

Sasuke pangeran tampanku kini terlihat seperti monster! Ini pasti mimpi!

 _Gubrak!_

Pintu dibuka paksa oleh seseorang. Itu Itachi- _sensei_ yang juga kakak kandung Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Hentikan!" Itachi- _sensei_ berteriak dan berlari menuju Sasuke, menahannya untuk tidak berjalan lebih jauh lagi. Ia meminumkan sebuah pil ke Sasuke yang kemudian langsung membuat Sasuke tertidur.

"Seseorang, tolong buka jendelanya!" perintah Itachi- _sensei_ sembari menidurkan Sasuke di mejanya. Aku yang berada di jarak paling dekat segera maju meskipun aku merasa takut. Itachi- _sensei_ maju. Ia melihat ke sekeliling halaman yang terlihat dari ruangan kami. Ada sepasang siswa-siswi sedang duduk di bawah pohon, ada Jiraiya- _sensei_ yang sedang membetulkan air mancur depan sekolah, dan ada … tunggu. Ada Haruno Sakura, si gadis berambut pink menjijikkan yang dikatakan Suigetsu menjadi wanita idaman Sasuke.

"HARUNOOO!" aku kaget mendengar Itachi- _sensei_ berteriak.

"HARUNOOO! MENYINGKIR DARI SITU! SEGERA KE RUANG GURU SEKARANG!" teriakan yang begitu keras sampai aku yakin si Haruno norak itu pasti bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Terbukti dengan ia yang langsung berlari menuju ruang guru yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Tenang saja, _sensei_. Begitu Sasuke terbangun, dia akan normal lagi. Tapi tolong jangan tanyakan apa yang telah terjadi padanya. _Onegai_." Ucap Itachi- _sensei_ pada Iruka- _sensei_ yang sedang mengajar kami. "Aku akan berbicara dengan Haruno secepatnya."

' _Ada apa dengan Haruno? Apa gossip dari Suigetsu itu benar? Apa Sasuke sebegitu tergila-gilanya kepada Haruno?'_ aku tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaranku. Aku berdalih izin ke toilet ketika Iruka- _sensei_ melanjutkan pelajaran lagi.

Dengan langkah cepat aku berjalan menuju ruang guru, di sana sudah ada Haruno yang entah mengapa hari ini memakai pakaian yang menyakitkan mata. Aku menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Haruno, kau tidak punya baju lain yang bisa kau gantikan untuk baju olahragamu?" tanya Itachi- _sensei_. Si Haruno itu menggeleng sok imut. Cih, dia pikir dia boneka apa!

"Tolong, ini rahasia antara kita berdua. Karena ini menyangkut nama baik Sasuke, jadi jangan beritahu siapapun." Wah, pembicaraannya mulai menarik. Apakah Itachi- _sensei_ akan memberitahu Haruno bahwa Sasuke menyuka, tidak, bahkan tergila-gila padanya? Aku tidak sabar menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

"Dengar Haruno, Sasuke itu …," _Sensei_ menghela napas.

"Sasuke …."

"Sasuke itu sebenarnya …."

' _Oh my God! Cepatlah Itachi-_ sensei _! Jangan membuatku penasaran seperti ini!'_ batinku.

"Sasuke menderita …,"

' _WHAT?! Sebegitu kuatkah peletnya Haruno sampai Sasuke menderita karenanya?_ ' aku melihat Haruno mengernyitkan dahi. Sok tidak mengerti, cih!

"Sasuke menderita _Pink Disorder_."

' _WHAT?!_ ' aku memperhatikan lagi Haruno dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Rambut pink, baju olahraga pink, celana training pink, sepatu pun pink. Anak ini punya kegilaan juga apa bagaimana, sih? Semuanya pink sampai ia terlihat seperti gulali berjalan!

"Setiap melihat warna pink dia akan bahagia kelewatan. Senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Semakin banyak warna pinknya, ia akan semakin bahagia sampai terlihat seperti orang gila! Besok-besok kamu …."

Penjelasan Itachi- _sensei_ hanya kudengarkan sampai di situ saja. Aku melengos, duduk bersender di dinding ruang guru. Jadi selama ini senyum yang kunikmati itu apa? Titisan dewa? Dia tidak lebih dari seseorang yang mengidap kegilaan!

Aku, Karin cewek terseksi satu sekolahan, menyukai orang gila.

 _Enough said! I'm outta here!_

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

 **OWARI**

 **Duh, fic ini seharusnya lucu. Tapi aku ngga tahu bagaimana nerapin kelucuannya di akhir-akhir. Semoga kerasa ya lucunya.**

 **Kritiknya minna~~**


End file.
